


Tyred Out

by DaibhidC



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Raising Steam, Sam Vimes has a new piece of Watch equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyred Out

**Author's Note:**

> From a "Domestic Pairings" meme - Sam Vimes/Lady Sybil, repairing bicycle tires

"Honestly, Sam, I think it would be much simpler if you got Wilikins to do it."

"Nonsense, dear, if I can't look after this velocipede thing myself, I'd no business buying it. Anyway, it's a proof-of-concept for its use to the Watch, and the lads aren't going to have Wilikins running around after them whenever they get a puncture!"

Sybil looked on doubtfully. Sam had removed his breastplate and chainmail, and was in his shirt-sleeves as he wrestled with the goblin-built contraption. Eventually he pulled out a lenghth of rubber in triumph.

"This is the, er, 'interior tube'. Now all we need to do is put it in water and see where the bubbles come up."

Sybil handed him the bucket and he submerged the tube. Sure enough, a thin line of bubbles appeared. "There we go. Now we apply the patch and, ah, heat it gently to melt the adhesive. Sybil, can you help with that?"

"Of course, dear, I know _just_ the dragon for the job."


End file.
